Prunuss serrulata
by Septaaa
Summary: [RE-POST] ah lihat rating—Jongin, pemuda itu memang sangat mengagumi sakura, bahkan, sampai negeri yang dijuluki sebagai Sakura 'pun ikut memasuki daftar hal yang paling ia nantikan dalam hidupnya. Dan, apapun tentang Jongin, adalah tendensi seorang Chanyeol untuk ikut terjebak di dalamnya. Age gap series, daddy!kink chanyeol/kai DLDR! and ofc for chankai love event


**Prunus Serrulata **

Chanyeol/Jongin

**Genre:** Cherry blossom AU, romance, and ofc fluff.

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Age gap, daddy!kink, pedofilia, sassy kid jongin.

**Warn(s):** unbeta(ed), typos.

**Note:** for chankai forever love event. Don't like don't read/review.

I've **warned **you what this shit baby.

.

* * *

Chanyeol menengadah, satu sakura gugur dan jatuh di kepalanya, di ikuti sakura lainnya yang berdatangan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, ada banyak pohon sakura di sekitarnya, tapi ia yang menyaksikan gugurnya sakura pertama. Matanya teduh menatap sakura yang kini ada di telapak tangannya, sakura pertama yang gugur tadi. Karena—ngomong-ngomong soal sakura, selalu mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin, pemuda itu memang sangat mengagumi sakura, bahkan, sampai negeri yang dijuluki sebagai Sakura 'pun ikut memasuki daftar hal yang paling ia nantikan dalam hidupnya. Dan, apapun tentang Jongin, adalah tendensi seorang Chanyeol untuk ikut terjebak di dalamnya.

Ia menengadah, ada banyak muda-mudi kini sudah berlalu-lalang. Ia sedikit menarik lengan kemejanya sampai siku, menatap arlojinya sejenak, dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat ke dada, ia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di mobilnya sendiri. Keteduhan di bawah pohon sakura, Chanyeol akan selalu ikut tersenyum kala melihat Jongin dari kejauhan, pemuda itu, matanya akan selalu menyipit saat bibirnya tertarik lebar, pipi gemuk yang akan membentuk lengkungan lucu saat ia terbahak-bahak. Tidak peduli jika ada orang yang akan terus menatapnya seperti itu di sekelilingnya, Jongin selalu bisa membuat perhatian orang-orang hanya tertuju padanya. Tidak peduli bahwa lelucon itu lucu atau tidak, jika di sana ada Jongin, pemuda itu akan selalu tertawa, dan diakhiri senyuman manis, yang membuat teman-temannya ikut tertawa karena melihat Jongin tertawa. Berapa lama Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Jongin seperti ini, lima tahun? Oh, hampir enam tahun sudah Chanyeol menghafal atitut Jongin itu. Dan ia tidak pernah bosan. Oke, atau mungkin tidak akan bosan.

Chanyeol menemukan pemuda itu di panti asuhan, ia seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri, dan sebut saja saat itu Chanyeol hanya seorang_ stranger _yang benar-benar ingin tahu pada dunia kecil milik Jongin. Walau 'pun untuk pertemuan pertama Chanyeol diacuhkan, tapi di pertemuan berikutnya, dan seterusnya, Chanyeol berhasil memasuki dunia itu. Dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang penting bagi dunia Jongin. Dan kali ini, baginya, dunia Jongin sama dengan dunianya juga. Apapun, akan ia lakukan untuk membuat senyuman anak itu cerah, kalau bisa, lebih cerah dari senyuman sebelumnya.

Sakura adalah hal indah yang di kagumi oleh pemuda indah itu. Dan menurut Chanyeol, Jongin itu lebih indah dari pada bunga bernama latin _Prunus Serrulata_ itu. sampai-sampai Chanyeol membutakan dunianya untuk membuka dunia baru di negeri sakura ini. Semuanya, hanya untuk anak kecil yang memusatkan arah perhatiannya hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Dan anak itu selalu tumbuh, dan lebih pantas disebut pemuda, alih-alih seorang anak.

Tingginya sudah hampir menyamai Chanyeol. Ia jadi sedikit khawatir jika suatu saat nanti Jongin malah melebihi tingginya. Tapi Jongin tidak lagi pecinta susu mineral seperti dulu. jadi, Chanyeol bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Chanyeol menegapkan badannya yang tadi menyender di mobilnya, Jongin sudah berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Dan akhirnya, senyum cerah itu hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol seorang. Ia tak bisa membantu, tapi ia merespon dengan senyuman juga, dan tak lupa, rentangan tangan sebagai sambutan Jongin yang pasti akan memeluknya dan berucap, "Terimakasih sudah menjemputku di tengah kesibukanmu.."

Dan karena sudah terlalu hafal, Chanyeol kemudian menjawab, "Apapun untukmu manis..." dengan cubitan jahil di kedua pipi Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menggemuk, oh, atau ini malah ulahnya sendiri yang suka mencubit pipi gempil itu, ya...

"Ayo pulang..."

Chanyeol tahu Jongin lebih suka jalan kaki dari pada naik mobil. Katanya, mobil Chanyeol itu mengundang banyak perhatian teman-temannya. Dan Jongin risih akan hal itu, tapi toh, Chanyeol juga tahu Jongin akan selalu senang dengan kehadirannya.

Chanyeol menggesah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia menarik dasinya, membukan kedua kancing kemeja atasnya. Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol, ia kini berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Ini mungkin juga menjadi salah satu momen favoritnya, setiap harinya, walau aktivitas yang mereka—Chanyeol dan Jongin—lakukan tergolong netral, datar, dan berulang. Chanyeol tidak masalah, ia selalu senang, dan kadang, ada bumbu sedikit yang akan ia bubuhi di sana.

"Lihat. Berapa umurmu sekarang? Masih saja manja," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Jongin bersamanya, yang artinya pemuda itu kini duduk di pangkuannya. Jongin sedikit bergeser, hingga kini tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. dan kakinya di sisi kiri dan kanan Chanyeol kini ikut melengkung di balik tubuh Chanyeol diikuti kedua tangannya yang mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan pemuda yang sudah seperti koala ini. Apa Chanyeol harus bilang juga bahwa menempel, memeluk, merengek, adalah hobi Jongin yang dilakukan pada Chanyeol seorang. Ah, mungkin ini suatu afeksi dari kecenderungan Chanyeol yang memanjakannya sejak dulu.

"Biasanya pemuda seumuranmu 'kan suka main-main dengan sebaya lainnya." Chanyeol bisa merasakan pelukan Jongin mengerat, dan gelitikan rambut Jongin semakin menyengat di tengkuk lehernya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka bermain dengan, _daddy_.."

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk semacam seringai, ia mengusap punggung Jongin lembut. Sudah dua tahun mereka hidup di negeri orang, Tokyo. Dan sudah dua tahun pula Chanyeol bertindak sedikit lebih jauh untuk sekedar memanjakan Jongin. pemuda itu sedang dalam _fase _emosionalnya, bisa dikatakan labil, dan Chanyeol hanya memperlakukannya layaknya sebuah kaca ringkih. Pelan tapi pasti. Segala hal yang Jongin rasakan di dalam_ fase_ remaja ke dewasanya, akan ia katakan pada Chanyeol. dan tentu, dengan senang hati Chanyeol selalu memberikan jalan keluar terbaiknya.

"Ingin berenang? Kolam kita sedang penuh dengan bunga sakura, kesukaanmu, kan?" Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak, kaget, saat tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri, cukup bersemangat, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ganti sana bajumu. Aku tunggu di teras belakang.."

Chanyeol sudah membawa segelas penuh lemon dingin, ia hanya mengenakan boksernya, tidak berniat berenang sebenarnya, hanya ingin melihat kolamnya yang kini penuh sakura, indah. Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Chanyeol hampir tertidur di pinggiran kolam sebelum kain kasar dan berat menduduki perutnya. Ah Jongin. Dengan _underware_ merah berenda.

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus menahan yang seperti bagaimana. Jongin itu suka sekali mengenakan _stuff_ perempuan. Aneh memang, tapi ya begitulah. Keanehan Jongin di dunianya sendiri sudah berlangsung sejak pertama kali Chanyeol memasukinya. Dulu, ia pikir itu lucu karena Jongin ingin sekali terlahir sebagai perempuan. Malah, Chanyeol sempat mengira Jongin juga seorang perempuan karena rambut anak itu panjang, dan ia suka sekali dengan balet.

Dulu, Chanyeol hanya selalu tertawa saat Jongin merengek hanya dengan _underware _berenda. Tapi—rasanya sekarang berbeda. lucu tidak lagi hal yang menonjol melihat Jongin seperti itu, urat-urat gairahnya jadi sedikit meremang, ia sadar seharusnya ia butuh pelampiasan—seperti mencari pendamping hidup misalnya. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol tidak_ atau_ belum memikirkan komitmennya sejauh itu. Semenjak ia bertemu Jongin ia tidak masalah lagi dengan rumahnya yang sepi karena Jongin akan mengisinya dengan kehangatan.

Mungkin nafsu bisa ia kenadalikan, tapi kalau terus seperti ini, ia jadi takut kalau akhirnya, Jongin terlalu bergantung padanya. Anak itu terlampau hipokrit polosnya, ia jadi khawatir juga jika Jongin nantinya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang suka menghasutnya.

"_Daddy_,,, kau jahat.. katanya tadi mau berenang, kenapa sekarang malah tiduran sih." Chanyeol jadi merinding lagi saat Jongin merengek, dan_ underware _kasarnya itu bergesekan dengan perutnya, perut bawahnya, tepat sekali mengenai jarak pusat gairahnya.

"Hn? Tadi 'kan aku menawarkanmu saja. Bukan berarti aku juga ingin berenang."

"Gak asik ah _daddy._.."

"Apa? Kau tinggal berenang saja," kini Jongin membungkuk, ikut tidur, dan kepalanya yang suka menelusup di leher Chanyeol, kulit dada mereka bersentuhan. _Oh, darn_. Chanyeol sangat menyukai momen seperti ini.

"Argh!" dan Jongin yang mengerang, keras, akibat tangan jahil Chanyeol yang menampar pipi pantatnya yang tertutup _underware_ berenda. Sensasinya sih panas dan kasar di tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menghadapi sisi_ kink_ milikmu Jongin kalau hanya di tampar saja kau sudah mengerang. Bagaimana jika nanti ada temanmu yang jahil menampar pantatmu, hm?" _**Slap!**_—dua kali tamparan, dan dua kali sentakan tubuh Jongin yang mengerang,

"Umf—tidak. Hanya _daddy_ yang bisa memunculkan sisi _kink-_ku. Argh!"

"_Such a good boy_." Selain aneh dan hipokrit, Jongin itu masokis. Oke, Chanyeol bahkan terlalu mengagumi segala rahasia di balik Jongin, dulu. dan nampaknya, ia sangat tidak menyesal memasuki dunia kecil Jongin ini, dan menjadi orang terpenting bagi anak itu.

"Berhenti Jongin. Kau ingin berenang tidak?" Chanyeol menahan punggung Jongin, pemuda itu malah menggesekkan pantatnya di perut Chanyeol. bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terus menahan gairahnya jika Jongin saja sehipokrit ini.

"Tidak lagi. Aku ingin _daddy_.. main seperti minggu lalu..."

Mengesah, Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Jongin, ia mendudukan dirinya sekaligus Jongin yang kini jadi duduk di pangkuannya. "Baik. Tapi di kamar, oke." Lagi, Jongin malah memajukan gerak pantatnya mendesak Chanyeol. "_What the hell_ Jongin. Kubilang di kamar. Atau kau akan ku hukum!"

Jongin hanya diam saja, mengalungkan tangannya lebih erat saat Chanyeol menggendongnya, ke kamar Chanyeol. ia merebahkan tubuh pemuda itu di sana, dan ia sendiri mulai merangkak.

"_I love you_..." itu bisa disebut tradisi Chanyeol sebelum tidur, ia akan mengecup kening Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _daddy.._ tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sering bermimpi kalau _daddy_ akan menikah dengan perempuan yang jahat. Jangan _daddy,_ jangan menikah..." Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa saat Jongin merengek seperti ini, memang, umur Chanyeol dan perawakannya sudah lebih dari cukup matang untuk menikah. Jadi tidak heran kalau Jongin khawatir, dan nanti bisa-bisa perhatian Chanyeol jadi terbagi dua.

"Nah, menurutmu siapa yang pantas jadi _mommy_ untukmu." Ia mengusap poni Jongin, menatap mata teduh itu.

"Tak ada yang pantas. Aku mencintai _daddy_, dan itu artinya aku juga ingin menikah dengan _daddy_ nanti!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. "Hm, berarti mulai sekarang kau harus lebih giat belajar buat memuaskanku Jongin, kalau ingin menikah denganku."

"Apapun _daddy_,, apapun untukmu..."

**Park Chanyeol, 29 tahun, lajang,** sudah menjadi salah satu spesies pria pedofilia, yang sialnya cukup menikmati perannya. Dan juga menjadi salah satu pria hipokrit karena tedensinya yang diam-diam juga berharap bahwa pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya teduh akan menjadi pendampingnya hingga ia rentan nanti. Pemudan berumur 16 tahun, Kim Jongin atau sudah menjadi **Park Jongin** di hari ketika ia mengadopsinya dan ia tahu akan terus seperti itu sampai nantinya.

.

* * *

**to be continued..**

**a/n:** teruntuk event chankai forever love persembahan dari kak el. Terinspirasi dari free!spesial summer yg adegan sakura di kolam renang hihi.

Kemaren kena hapus gara2 naruh kata2 yg mature lol tp rated T, yaudah sekarang aku naikin aja jd M. Dan, sequelnya berseries yah inget bacanya abis buka puasa /kecup/ sequel secepatnya..

**_review? Tell me what u feel?_** **3**


End file.
